Luna Lovegood and the Marauder's Map
by mistIetoe
Summary: Luna Lovegood has been sent back in time to Third Year to save a certain boy with glasses. With an uncooperative Dumbledore and a confused and stubborn Potter, will she complete the mission she's been given?


**Luna Lovegood and the Marauder's Map**

"…But when you're done with it, tap it and say, 'Mischief managed.' Otherwise, anyone can read it."

Luna's breathing quickened. This was the map that Professor Lupin told her about—the one that could track anybody down. She heard Harry's light footsteps come near her and she breathed in and out. She was on a mission for Professor Lupin, and she needed to get that map out of Harry's hands. The time turner was secretly hidden under her Gryffindor robes that she nicked from Hermione's closet and she looked down at it one more time to see if it was there.

Harry's footsteps were becoming louder as he came near to where Luna was hiding. She finally moved out of her hiding place and looked at Harry, his green eyes widened with shock.

"H-Hermione! I thought you and Ron went to Hogsmeade." Luna could see his Adam's apple bob up and down as he gulped nervously.

Luna smoothed out a niche in Hermione's robes and tried her best Hermione voice, which was far stronger and confident than Luna's.

"I…I've forgotten that I've got…um…Charms and Potions homework to do." She smiled weakly, her fingers nervously fiddling with the sides of the robes.

Harry pursed his lips, remembering Hermione going out of the castle with Ron in winter clothes. Luna, however, was mentally counting the seconds until the Polyjuice Potion wore off. Harry stepped closer, to see if the potion's effect was wearing off.

**50 seconds**

Harry knew that this person was using a Polyjuice Potion, and he was quite scared to see who it would be. For all he knew, it could be Sirius Black, the man who's looking for him. He stepped closer until they were only an inch apart. Luna's heart was beating, and she could hear the thumping in her ears. She had a terrible crush on Harry, and to be this close to him…!

**30 seconds**

"I…I know that you're using a Polyjuice Potion," Harry said in a soft, but firm voice. "I'm just waiting until the effects wear off."

Luna started to breathe faster, trying to get air into her lungs. Her mind was racing with all these possible scenarios, but ending up closing the space between them and kissing Harry furiously. She shut her eyes and clenched her fists around her sides. Harry's eyes were open, but sooner, he closed his eyes and let his hands hold her cheeks.

Luna's hair was going back to normal. Hermione's bushy, brown hair became blonde, her eyes shrunk, her skin became whiter and her height stunted a bit.

Luna broke the kiss slowly and opened her eyes. She looked at her hands and looked at the robes of the brown-haired witch, which was sliding off her petite body.

Harry opened his eyes and they widened significantly, looking at the blonde witch. He's seen her around the castle, and he knew that she was in Ravenclaw. However...this blonde witch seemed older than him, and he knew that that couldn't be possible.

While Harry was blankly staring at Luna, her head was about to explode with the different worst case scenarios.

"W...Who are you?" Harry managed to say after a few minutes. His voice was breathy and he stepped back from the blonde stranger. Luna was still thinking about all the problems this could create. She seemed to be in a different world. Her eyes were distant and the only movement she made was the rising and falling of her chest.

Harry gulped again and he scooted closer to her awkwardly, in an attempt to snap her out of it. Luna shook involuntarily and she came back to reality.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the face of Harry so close to hers. It surprised her for a minute, but she regained her professional disposition. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak.

"Harry?"

"E-Erm, yes?"

"Harry, you musn't tell anyone about this."

Harry gulped and knew that **something **was up, and he didn't want to be a part of it. He's already busy with the worry of Sirius Black around, and he didn't need another thing to be worried about.

"I **need **that Marauder's Map, Harry."

"What?"

Luna took his hands into her own. She looked down at them and his hands were still larger than hers, even if he was only thirteen in that time period.

"Harry, give me the map. You'll understand soon."

"W-What? I don't understand this at all!"

"**Harry.**"

Harry raised his wand at Luna, and Luna's eyes widened. His hand was wrapped firmly around his wand. Luna raised her arms up in a sign of defense.

"I can't trust you, even if you...erm...kissed me earlier. What if you're with Sirius Black? That man is out to kill me!"

He pushed his glasses back, to prevent it from slipping off his nose. Luna brought her hands down and hugged Harry.

"Harry James Potter," she said as she pulled away. "Just trust me. I've come back in time to **save **you."

Harry was stunned to know that blonde knew his full name. He was surprised at the fact that she's claimed to come from the future. He lowered his wand and tucked it into his pocket. He slowly brought out the Marauder's Map from his other pocket, and handed it to Luna.

"What's your name, by the way?" Harry asked as Luna tucked it into the pocket of her pants that she wore under Hermione's robes.

She smiled sadly. "I can't tell you my name, Harry. You'll know it at the start of fifth year."

"Fifth year-what?"

She kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"Harry, you'll understand when the time comes. I've got to go to Dumbledore."

She began to walk up the stairwell, and then stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, Harry? You might want to clear up your head. It's full of Wrackspurts."

She giggled at the confused boy and hurried up the stairwell to meet Dumbledore, hoping that he'd do something about the matter at hand.


End file.
